The present invention relates to an improved torque motor operated metering valve.
By way of background, there is known a prior type of metering valve which is also known as a wet clevis valve. In the prior valve, fluid flow was through openings in an upstanding post having flat parallel faces, and a torque motor operated clevis member was movable relative to such openings to control flow. This prior type of valve had certain disadvantages, namely, that the clearances between the various parts had to be established during machining because the parts were not adjustable relative to each other after the valve was assembled. It is with an improvement over the foregoing type of valve that the present invention is concerned.